Un nouveau
by Sa-chat
Summary: Zoro, un lycéen qui vit une vie des plus monotone. Mais c'est sans compter l'arriver d'un jeune blond aux sourcil vrillés. Zoro X Sanji. Scène explicite
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue =D**

**Voici ma première fanfiction, à force d'en lire j'avais envie d'en faire. Mais bon, je pense qu'elle sera pleine de defaux Je compte un peu sur vous pour la juger de façons constructive. J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Parlons des personnages, ce sont ceux de One piece, donc pas les miens. L'histoire ne se situt pas sur le bâteau, car je viens de commencer de sérieusement regarder l'animé, donc je ne connais pas encore assé bien pour me lancer dans une attaché au manga. Pour les caractère, c'est un peu pareil, il se peu qu'il ne soient pas trop respécté. Enfin, ont verra bien. Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

Encore une journée pourris qui s'inscrivait au palmarès de toutes les autres journées pourris. Voilà ce que pensait Roronora Zoro, un lycéen d'une ville au Japon. Il était installé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau et se balançant. Arrivait avant tout le monde. Le matin, il en profitait pour faire une petite sieste avant que les cours ne commence. Il en avait marre de l'école, il aurait tellement préféré rester chez lui pour chouchouter ses trois sabres, ses trois trésors, les seules choses pour lesquels son coeur battait. Mais il avait promis à sa défunte amie de continuer ses études. Il ne pouvait pas briser son serment fait à cette personne décédée dont il avait, plus que du mal, à accepter la disparition. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était bon élève, il faisait juste le minimum pour tenir ses engagements, malgré une intention désintéressé pour les études. Il était connu comme étant un rebel pas forcément fauteur de trouble, mais têtus, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Son style vestimentaire décontracté lui assurait une réputation de branleur. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école, composé d'un ensemble noir et d'une chemise blanche. (synonyme de chemise) était par-dessus le jean et légèrement ouverte sur le haut, sa veste était toujours ouverte et sa cravate défaite. Ses cheveux était aussi particulier, avez-vous déjà vus un homme aux cheveux verts ? En voici un ! Il avait aussi trois boucles d'oreilles doré en forme de bâtons sur son oreille gauche.

Ce calme fut rapidement brisé par La porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun tout souriant et énergique, portant un chapeau de paille qui lui avait était offert par un être chers. L'étrange individu sauta sur Zoro, endormit depuis peu, qui bascula et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

"BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUR ZOROOOOOOOOO !"

"Luffy-teme ! Tu m'écrase baka !"

Le vert se mit à frapper Luffy qui était mort de rire pour le déloger de dessus de lui quand Nami, une jeune fille rousse aux formes bien proportionné arriva.

"Vous allez arrêter bande de crétin ?"

Elle se mit à leur mettre un coup de poing à chacun pour les calmer. C'est bien la seule fille qui ose faire ça à Zoro et la seul que ce dernier craint. Cette démonne était aussi avare qu'elle attirait le regard des mecs et le Marimo lui devait une grosse somme l'argent... Une autre longue histoire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne cessait de lui doubler sa dette.

"Hey ! Pourquoi j'ai le droit à une bosse alors que c'est cet abrutit qui m'a sauté dessus ?"

"N'en Rajoute pas Zoro si tu ne veux pas que ta dette augmente"

Le concerné retourna en grommelant sur sa chaise. Les autres élèves entrèrent à leur tour dans la classe et tous se mirent à leur place quand le professeur entra. Derrière le petit renne, car oui le professeur était un petit renne que l'on pouvait confondre avec une peluche, avançait un jeune blond grand et élançait. Zoro le regardait avançait et l'étudia. Il était beau, très beau même, une mèche blonde recouvrant son oeil droit, ne laissant apparaitre que le gauche, bleu, surmonté d'un étrange sourcil terminant par une spirale. L'uniforme du lycée lui allait très bien, lui donnant un côté très sexy, son corps élançait ressortait beaucoup. Le vert ne pouvait plus en détacher le regard, des papillons lui chatouillaient le ventre et son coeur bâtait irrégulièrement. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se força à détourner le regard en espérant que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

"Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Il s'appelle Sanji et viens d'emménager dans notre ville. J'espère que vous lui ferez un très bon accueil. Très bien, tu peux t'installer dans le fond, à côté de Roronora, sur le bureau libre"

Sur ces mots, la tête d'algue crus qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, son coeur s'emballa en voyant arriver Sanji. Zoro pouvait sentir l'odeur de la cigarette émanant du nouveau, lui qui d'habitude n'aimait pas l'odeur du tabac, il s'enivra tout de même de celle-ci.

"Bonjour, je l'appelle Sanji, je suis nouveau et j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour m'y retrouver. Je peu compté sur toi ?"Les paroles du sourcil en vrille firent sortir le Marimo de sa rêverie. Il voulait lui répondre gentiment, mais rien ne voulait sortir, seul un ton sec pu retentir.

"Je le sais que tu es nouveau, pas la peine de le préciser. Et pour l'aide tu peux demander à Luffy, il sera surement content."

Surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'en voulut rapidement, mais impossible de faire autrement, foutu égo. Le sourire de Sanji disparus pour devenir froid et il s'assit sans bruit. La suite du cours se passa comme tous les autres jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience. Le reste des chapitres viendront dans un rythme d'un par semaine. Pour l'instant c'est déjà écrit, juste à vérifier, mais par faute de temps il se peu qu'au bout de quelques chapitres, le débit de sorti soit plus long.<strong>


	2. un gros problème

Petit problème... Déjà je m'excuse de ne pas poster en ce moment, mais j'ai eu des voyages scolaires, puis la connexion wifi est de pire en pire au lycée, ma correctrice était dans ses exams blanc. Mais il y a pire, car elle ne reprendra pas de sitôt... La raison ? La clef USB qui contenait mes chapitres est cassée en deux suite à un petit accident. Ceci m'a assé dégouté et je vais essayer de voir si je peux récupérer mes données (car mes cours étaient dedans aussi...)

Donc je m'excuse pour tout cela, ça m'attriste beaucoup...


End file.
